A flight management system (FMS) is a component of an aircraft's avionics. A primary function of a flight management system is management and execution of a flight plan. Different types of flight management systems may be utilized to carry out different types of operations. For instance, a civil flight management system may be certified and utilized for civilian aircrafts, while a mission-specific flight management system may be designed specifically for carrying out certain missions such as search and rescue, military, or other tactical operations.